Ferris Wheel
by Crys-Chan
Summary: White comes to find that sometimes you're best off knowing the truth than to continue being trapped in a lie, even if it causes unbearable pain in the process.


**A/N: Yeah well, I like writing angst more than anything xD Although most might find that I suck at it. But oh well, Reviews are most welcomed! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ferris Wheel<em>**

" Want to ride on the Ferris wheel White? " He chimed ever so happily as he looked at me.

I could hardly contain my excitement about it at all. I had always thought that N was quite attractive and for him to ask to ride the Ferris wheel with me made my heart jump around like a wild Aipom in my chest.

" You betcha N! "

The man that was handling the wheel that day gave the both of us a small smile as we stepped inside our booth. I sat on the opposite side facing him. I was nervous, but I knew for my sake I had to contain it.

" Isn't this nice White? "

I nodded, turning my head to face the window.

" I have to tell you something. "

His voice turned serious. I had never heard this type of tone from him. It even sound kind of…angry.

I responded by turning towards him and tilting my head.

" What is it N? "

As I looked his features up and down, I noticed him soften. He moved himself closer to me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders and began to lean in. I didn't know what to do, but by instinct I leaned forward as the magnetic pull between our bodies allowed us both to do so.

A few seconds later, his lips touched my own, gently but firmly.

He had taken my first kiss.

A lot of things flashed through my mind in those few short moments. I thought about Cheren, I thought about Black. Both of them had crushes on me since we were small children. But I didn't care at that moment. I didn't let myself care.

And for that I feel guilty.

As I came back into reality I noticed N had pulled away, his cap was now pulled down covering his eyes and his cheeks were tinted a light shade of red and as were my own.

" I'm sorry White… "

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped moving and that the door was open for us to come out. Before I could say anything in return to him, he got up and rushed out walking away from me.

Walking away from us.

" No…N wait! "

I rushed out onto solid ground and found him standing with two Team Plasma Grunts.

And then it all came together in my mind.

N was a part of Team Plasma.

I stood there in shock, tears forming in my eyes as I watched the Grunts exchange words with N making sure that he was all right and that I had done him no harm.

" My Lord N! Who is she? Are you unharmed? " One of them blurted out.

N held his hand up as a sign for the Grunt to be silent and turned towards me.

My hands were balled into fists as I tried to contain my anger. I could feel the moisture in my eyes as I watched him move closer to me.

" White… "

It was me this time to hold my hand up.

" Shut up. "

" I'm sorry… "

I'm sorry? Was that really all he could said. If I had known earlier that he was the _King _of Team Plasma, I would have saved myself the grief of ever thinking I had a chance with him.

I had nothing to say to him and he must have figured that out for himself when a few tears had dropped from my eyes. He couldn't see my face though.

I wouldn't let him see me in this pitiful state. I was weak, but why was I crying? I couldn't even answer that for myself.

He began to move away from me, I responded with letting out a few sobs, bringing my hands up to wipe my face as I looked up at him, tears still falling, my eyes puffy and tainted a reddish color.

" WHY! "

I demanded to know. Why had he told me this late in the game? He could have just told me when we had first met. It was _HIS _fault that I was feeling this way.

He didn't answer. He only walked away from me, his eyes emotionless as he walked away with his Grunts.

And with that, I collapsed onto my knees, holding my head in my hands letting out everything I had. I didn't know why it had hurt this badly…was he my first love?

Is it what love felt like?


End file.
